


Toxidity

by DarkIceBarian



Category: Puyo Puyo
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-04
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2019-03-13 19:06:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 392
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13577049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkIceBarian/pseuds/DarkIceBarian
Summary: Short Drabble inspired by a rp a friend of mine and I myself are creating.Loving someone to the point of obsession can be fatal. Especially if it is your enemy. Feli has fallen for someone other then Lemrus much to her shock. But the love of her life is also the mastermind behind a sinister plan...





	Toxidity

The night was quiet as the moon rose. The busy sounds of people walking around the streets began to cease and become a deserted  picture of chilling silence. It was the perfect setup.

 

Feli, known to many as the strange and mysterious "GothGirl",slipped out of the temporary residence she and a few others from Primp Town and beyond called home. Tonight she had a much more importaint errand to take care of. It was not her usual mindset that was in control however. What was in control was feelings and circumstances she could not predict even with her ability to see into all eras of life. That is past and future. This was a fate created by the hands of something outside.

 

It compelled her to intertwine her fate with another. A individual who claimed to be the cause of strange events. Her name? Ringo. Though this was not the Ringo from her world. Ringo was a mysterious individual with the power to control beings known as Dark Puyo. She also dabbled in dark magic. Ringo went by the name of Poison. With a name like this it would make sense for Feli to stay away.

Feli had a crush on Lemrus after all. It was getting harder to think of him as well. It was like Poison had invaded her mind in some unseen way. This was wrong. But ...right?"

 

As much as she desired to forget Poison was always on her mind. She tried to focus on her divination and helping see the fates bestowed upon her fellow friends and allies. 

 

Nothing could ease her desires. Poison had treated her with the most basic of needs. Giving Feli the love and attention. Both of them knew this was wrong. They were enemies. Feli would have to stop her plans to save and protect this world.

 

What if she didn't want to...?

 

Feli shook her head and continued to walk. She paused as she heard the familiar chuckle. Poison dropped down in front of the girl. No words were spoken as the other opened her arms. Feli embraced Poison with no hesistation taking in her soothing scent.

 

It was..intoxicating. Like a drug. Feli allowed herself to be drawn in. Poison gave her lover a kiss on her forehead.

 

Feli smiled. 

 

Even if this love is toxic..it is..Fate ...

**Author's Note:**

> Poison is a alter version of Ringo that is not related to Ringo and only appears in Puyo Puyo Chronicles as a support card/character.
> 
> I honestly don't know how this ship happened...^^


End file.
